


Morning After

by greatbriton



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2908163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatbriton/pseuds/greatbriton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. The Morning after their first night together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After

Bull woke, his vision cloudy as his eye tried to adjust, when Dorian squirmed under Bull’s arm that had been flung across his body. Focus came then, with Dorian’s warm cheeks and caramel eyes coming into the corner of his view. He looked anxious, eyeing the door then the opening in the unfixed roof as if he could will himself to fly away. His dark hair was disheveled, falling haphazardly around his temples and ears, no longer with every hair perfectly in place. 

Bull continued to lie quietly on his back but put his palm on Dorian’s stomach which was half under the sheet and half exposed. Dorian gave a start as his head jerked around to catch Bull’s eye.

"Mornin’," Bull smiled. 

Dorian grimaced then feigned a lightheartedness. ”Oh, you’re awake? How splendid. This will make everything so much more awkward.”

Bull rubbed his thumb over Dorian’s warm skin, “Hm?” 

"The morning after? The me scrambling for my pants and wishing I hadn’t drank so much wine? The pretending that this entire last day had never happened?" His voice was still light but his hand was tight in a balled fist. 

"I don’t see you scrambling," the Bull said. 

Dorian tried to push Bull’s arm off of him with a huff, “I would be if it wasn’t for this log that you call an arm.” 

"Here, I’ll move it for you," he said, pulling his arm back only to turn his body over and wrapping his other arm over Dorian. Dropping his chest to Dorian’s chest, placing his lips onto Dorian’s lips. 

Dorian gasped and grabbed at Bull, clung to him. He fell into Bull’s kiss which was surprisingly soft. His breath hitching into Bull’s mouth when Bull ran his thick fingers down Dorian’s body to his soft dick. It twitched against his palm and Bull chuckled, a grin splitting his face. 

"See, why don’t we skip all that scrambling about and you just stay right here?"

Dorian looked up, eyes going anywhere but Bull’s face. He frowned momentarily then sighed breathily under Bull’s touch, which was refusing to let Dorian ignore it. 

"I suppose it wouldn’t hurt anything," Dorian finally said, his eyes on the tip of Bull’s horn. "I am irresistible, I suppose. Although you could use a mint of some kind. Or five." He groaned unhappily when Bull leaned in for another kiss and upon receiving it Dorian pushed Bull’s face away. "You’re making me regret this."

Bull laughed then, carefully minding his horns, let his mouth run down Dorian’s chest. Sucking gently and lazily on a brown nipple. 

"Mmm, less regret," Dorian hummed. 

He mouthed his way down the rest of Dorian’s body. Over hard lines of his muscles and soft brushes of hair that sprinkled his chest, stomach and lower. Dorian encouraging with words and moans and hands. He gripped Bull’s horn tightly, jerkingly, when his tongue first ran along the head of Dorian’s erection. Bull liked it. He remembered Dorian turning him by the horns the night before. Gripping them like they were Bull’s hips. He groaned around Dorian. 

Bull’s turned so he was able to lay his body across the bed, so he could keep his horns aimed away from Dorian’s midsection. His arm atop that midsection, keeping Dorian still underneath him. He had learned the ‘Vint liked to move. Almost as much as he liked to talk. 

He was talking now. Babbling, more like. ”Maker this. Maker that. Right there. Don’t stop, you giant smelly ox.” It made him want to flip Dorian over and lick him from toe to lips and see what he could get to come out of that mouth. 

The thought flew from his mind when he felt Dorian’s hand on his ass, massaging into the meat of one his cheeks. Fingers teasing between them. Bull pulled his head up, mouth leaving Dorian’s dick with a wet noise, and looked at Dorian’s flushed face. His eyes were closed and brow knit together like he were straining, hair clinging to his forehead. Bull had a passing thought about how beautiful the man looked just like that. 

Then Dorian’s eyes opened, heavy lidded yet angry eyes. ”What is this? Taking a breather?” he asked, frustrated at Bull’s pause. “Are we all tired out?”

Bull wasn’t ready for the sharp slap to his ass but it made him grin. ”Bossy. I like that.” 

Dorian didn’t have a comeback for him, which was a first. Instead he grabbed the easier accessible horn with his free hand and directed Bull’s head back to his needy dick. He moaned prettily when Bull licked at him then took him to his throat. 

After a moment Dorian began feeling at Bull’s ass again. Bull ground his hips into the bed when a thin finger find its way to the puckered entrance. His rhythm faltering with a heavy hot breath when it pushed in just right. By far not enough to burn or stretch, just enough to make him push into the bed again. 

They were groaning together now, as Bull worked his mouth around Dorian and Dorian worked his fingers into Bull. 

It was Dorian who broke first. His warning coming in Tevinter curses that Bull didn’t know the meaning of. He let the words wash over him, feeling Dorian tense and turn underneath him. His hips pushing against his hold then warm release in his mouth. Bull didn’t taste him last night. He tasted sweet and Bull kept him in his mouth, working his tongue against the now over sensitive flesh. Dorian twitched under him and pulled at him. Until finally he whined at the attention and Bull pulled away. 

Bull was smiling, proud of himself and Dorian was flush and out of breath. He looked away again, seeming embarrassed under Bull’s steady stare, and Bull grabbed his chin to turn his face back around to kiss him. 

Dorian wrapped his arms around Bull’s neck and pulled him closer. His fingers dug into shoulders desperately, holding tight. Bull spooned Dorian up into one of his strong arms then turned them over, Bull on his back and Dorian lying flush on top of him. Then he wrapped both arms around Dorian, kissing him through it all. 

There was a smile on Dorian’s lips, an easiness to his voice when he said, “Your breath is still horrendous.”

Dorian kissed him again and Bull chuckled as their lips met.


End file.
